


Control Me

by Maniacalfreak



Series: Kinktober: Prompto Edition [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Restraints, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacalfreak/pseuds/Maniacalfreak
Summary: Promptober Day 7 - Restraints“I think I have the perfect solution that would help, darling,” Ignis said in a low purr, close enough that Prompto can smell Ignis’ cologne and aftershave. “I think you would benefit from letting go, hm? Let me take all the decisions out of your hands so you don’t have to think at all.”Ignis leaned forward to whisper in his ear.“All you have to do is obey and be a good boy for me.”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Kinktober: Prompto Edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947064
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Control Me

“What seems to be the matter?” Ignis asked immediately when he came home to find Prompto pacing across the room with his head in his hands, determined to wear a permanent path into the carpet.

Ignis stepped forward, feeling a spike of alarm when Prompto didn’t acknowledge his question and continued to pace back and forth across the room. Ignis grabbed ahold of Prompto’s bicep and tugged him around to face him before the blond could walk by him again. “Prompto? Darling, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” Prompto sighed, flashing Ignis a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. The run-down and weary look on his face did little to ease Ignis’ fears. “I’m fine.”

Ignis’ eyebrows furrowed and his lips pulled into a frown, more than a little concerned at seeing his boyfriend so stressed.

“No, you’re not,” Ignis said, turning Prompto’s body towards him when the blond went to pull away. “I know you well enough, Prompto Argentum, to know when there is something weighing heavily on your mind. You are thinking so loud I can practically hear the gears whirring in that brilliant head of yours. Please, tell me what’s bothering you.”

“I just – I had a rough day and had to make some difficult decisions and it keeps replaying itself over and over in my head. I’m pretty sure they hate me right now and the situation is one big clusterfuck and I’m wondering if I could have done things differently and I keep running over what happened in my head and _it won’t stop_. I’m just so fucking exhausted, Iggy, and I don’t know what to do. My brain just won’t quiet.” Prompto blurted, the words expelling themselves from his chest like an explosion.

Prompto ran his hand through his hair, completely messing up his carefully styled hair. He blew out a frustrated breath. “Fuck - I would give just about anything to make it quiet down… I just don’t want to think for a while.”

“Anything?” Ignis asked mildly, an idea beginning to grow in the back of his mind as he noted the tense line in Prompto’s shoulder and the way he held himself. Prompto really was strung up tighter than a bowstring over this.

“Yeah,” Prompto sighed, closing his eyes briefly. “Why? You’ve got an idea?”

“Perhaps,” Ignis murmured, running his hands down Prompto’s arms until he can encircle Prompto’s wrists with his fingers in a vicelike grip as he slowly backed Prompto into the wall behind him, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand, loose enough for the blond to break free if he wanted.

But Prompto doesn’t want that.

Prompto’s mouth falls open, his breath hitching as he stared up at Ignis with wide eyes. “Wha –“

Prompto moans, his eyes closing as Ignis cuts him off with a deceptively innocent kiss that quickly turns into something much more desperate and hungry. Ignis kissed him like he wanted to devour him, like he was dying of thirst and Prompto was the first sip of water he’s had in days. 

When Ignis finally pulled away to let him breathe, Prompto is flushed and breathless, and for the first time all day, his mind is completely and wonderfully blank - well, except for the thoughts of how good it felt to have Ignis’ body flush against his, butterflies fluttering their wings in the pit of his stomach at the curious way his body reacted to being pinned against the wall by Ignis’ considerable strength.

Prompto swallowed hard, his eyes meeting Ignis’ familiar green eyes, finding comfort in the calm and safety Ignis exuded, even as something that felt suspiciously like arousal swept through him at Ignis’ possessive and dominant behavior.

“I think I have the perfect solution that would help, darling,” Ignis said in a low purr, close enough that Prompto can smell Ignis’ cologne and aftershave. “I think you would benefit from letting go, hm? Let me take all the decisions out of your hands so you don’t have to think at all.”

Ignis leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“All you have to do is obey and be a good boy for me.”

The words have Prompto inhaling sharply, a strangled sound leaving his lips. Prompto felt lightheaded as all the blood in his body seemed to rapidly rush down south, his cock twitching and growing hard with interest.

“Yes,” Prompto breathes, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “Yeah, I – I want that.”

“Good boy,” Ignis murmured, tightening his grip on Prompto’s wrists and watching him squirm as he tests his grip. “I believe a color sequence should suffice for the time being. Green to continue, yellow to slow down or talk things through, and red to stop everything immediately. How does that sound?”

Prompto is surprised and slightly embarrassed by how much the idea of giving up control and letting Ignis dictate what happens already has him relaxing. The idea of not having any power over the situation, of Ignis taking away his control, sounds very appealing to him. He won’t have to _think_ – only feel – and that sounded incredibly enticing.

“Good. That sounds good, Iggy.” Prompto gasped, blinking in confusion when Ignis pulls away from him and starts to loosen his suit tie.

“I’m going to blindfold you,” Ignis informed him, loosening his tie and pulling it from his shoulder with one hand, watching Prompto’s eyes follow the movement. “And then I’m going to lay you out on the bed and tie you down and use you for my pleasure. Color?”

Prompto bit his lip, his body quivering and his cock hardening in his trousers so fast it throbs as his mind easily conjures up the scene to go along with Ignis’ words. “Green.”

“Very good,” Ignis smiled and then in a blink of an eye his expression turned serious.

“I want you to remember that I am the one in control. That means I get to decide what happens from this moment onward. I get to decide what you see.” Ignis drawled, placing the blindfold over Prompto’s eyes and tying it securely behind his head. Satisfied that it was secure and Prompto couldn’t see anything, Ignis took a step back to admire his handiwork, his lips twitching into a smirk as he watched Prompto fidget, an attractive shade of pink high on his cheeks. “And I get to decide when you orgasm.”

“Ig – “

“Silence,” Ignis ordered, his voice firm, but his hands are nothing but gentle when he places a finger to Prompto’s lips. “I don’t want to hear a word from your lips unless they are your colors. Understood?”

Prompto’s heartbeat thunders against his ribs, his chest rising and falling with each breath as a soft whimper claws its way from his mouth, unbearably turned on at this new side of Ignis.

“Color?”

“Gre – no wait, yellow?” Prompto said uncertainly, his head turning like he’s trying to figure out where Ignis is so he could face him properly.

“Yes, darling?” Ignis said immediately.

Prompto immediately turned towards the sound of his voice. “Um, am I allowed to make noises? I don’t think I can keep quiet…”

“You’re allowed to make noises.” Ignis amended, and Prompto doesn’t need to see him to know Ignis is smiling. He can hear it in his voice. “But otherwise you will only speak when spoken too. And lastly, I expect you to call me ‘Sir’ for the duration of this…activity. Am I clear?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Ignis said sharply.

“Yes, Sir.” Prompto breathed, his stomach fluttering at how submissive that sounded.

“Good boy,” Ignis praises, watching the pink tinging Prompto’s cheeks darken. Ignis grabbed ahold of Prompto’s arm, guiding him away from the wall and towards the bed. “The bed is right in front of you. Lay down on your back for me.”

“Yes, sir,” Prompto whispered, placing his hand on the bed so he can get a feel for where he is before crawling to what felt like the middle of the bed and laying on his back, anxiously waiting to see what Ignis will do next.

“Arms above your head.”

Prompto complies instantly, raising his arms above his head, his breath hitching when he felt the mattress dip and Ignis starts unbuckling his belt. Prompto raises his hips when Ignis prompts him so that Ignis can pull it off. A moment later he feels Ignis wrap it around his wrists and attach it securely to the headboard.

“Is that too tight?”

Prompto tugged on his restraints, a shiver racing down his spine when it didn’t give. Prompto wraps his hands around the material and tugged again, feeling the smooth leather tighten around his wrists but it doesn’t hurt. “No, sir.”

Prompto hears the sound of a drawer opening and closing by the bed and anticipation coils low in his belly when he realizes that Iggy must be getting the lube from their nightstand and then there’s nothing but silence.

Prompto bit his lip to keep himself from squirming. His skin is buzzing, and a few times he thinks he finally feels the softest of touches ghosting over his skin only to realize that he’s just imagining it.

Prompto startles, spreading his legs when he feels Ignis’s hands on his thighs and guides his legs further apart so he can settle between them.

Ignis’ fingers tickle when his fingers brush against the skin of his lower stomach as he untucks his shirt from his jeans, his nimble fingers easily unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers before sliding them down his legs, his boxers quickly following suit.

Prompto shivers, goosebumps rising on his flesh when his hard cock is exposed to the cold air of the room as he forces himself not to fidget, feeling the heat rise to his face. He can feel Ignis’ eyes on his body and the fact that he’s unable to see what Ignis is doing or what expressions are on his boyfriend’s face has him biting at his lips and squirming.

“Bend your knees and spread your legs,” Ignis ordered.

The indication behind those words makes Prompto quiver in anticipation as he bends his knees and spreads his legs like he was told. He’s fully aware of how vulnerable he is in this position and it sends a thrill through him.

Astrals, what he must look like right now. Just the thought of himself all spread out like this and completely at Ignis’ mercy has him panting, his body heating up under Ignis’ gaze.

The sound of the cap of the lube bottle opening yanked his attention, his thighs unintentionally tensing as the sound echoed in his ears like a gunshot.

“Don’t think. Just listen to my voice and focus on what you’re feeling.” Ignis murmured as his lube-slicked fingers slid over his entrance, circling, caressing. “Relax and let me take care of you. Can you do that for me, darling?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.”

When Ignis pushes the tip of his finger in, Prompto moans, his hands grasping onto the belt restraining him like a lifeline as Ignis’ words roll over him. Prompto’s muscles contract around Ignis’ finger, trying to suck him in, and Ignis pushes his finger in farther until Prompto can feel his knuckle grazing his opening.

Prompto whined when Ignis started moving his finger in and out of him at a slow, controlled pace that was designed to drive Prompto mad. He knew this part of the game. Ignis loved to finger him and open him up until he was a complete wreck, begging Ignis to hurry up and fuck him already.

Oh, Ignis liked to play dirty. The fact that he couldn’t speak and put up a fuss and tell Iggy to hurry up sent heat coiling low in his belly and his dick throb. Just how long was Ignis going to make him wait?

Prompto gasped, his back arching when Ignis’ fingertip brushed against that spot inside him that has him shuddering, his cock leaking a bead of precum from the head at the pleasurable jolt that ran through him like a shock.

Ignis lined up a second finger and entered it slowly, making Prompto groan at the slight burn and at the pleasure washing through him. Ignis pulled his fingers back before slipping his finger back inside and curling them, pressing firmly on that spot that makes Prompto’s thighs shake and his hips rock back against Ignis’ hand.

Ignis started thrusting his finger in and out of Prompto properly, scissoring his fingers and thrusting them inside, hitting his prostate on every other thrust.

When a lube-slicked hand curled around his cock, Prompto’s hips bucked into Ignis’ loose fist with a moan, his chest heaving and thighs shaking as Ignis rubbed his thumb along his frenulum teasingly making his cock twitch and leak another bead of precum from the slit, which Ignis dutifully swiped with his thumb.

“Don’t cum yet,” Ignis reminded and Prompto couldn’t help but whine, clenching his eyes tightly shut behind the blindfold as his body strained towards Ignis’ hands.

Prompto knew he wasn’t going to last much longer as he panted, whining and moaning uncontrollably as the pleasure slowly builds until he can feel the familiar sensation tightening in his lower stomach, and the desperate need to cum was impossible to ignore and he fucks himself back against Ignis’ fingers when they hit home again.

“My pace, Prompto, not yours.” Ignis admonished, rubbing his knuckles against Prompto’s prostate cruelly before pulling his fingers free and letting go of his cock. Prompto arched with a cry, his hips stuttering in the air before falling back to the bed with a sob, the belt loop rattling the metal headboard as he tugged desperately at his restraint.

“Perhaps I should give you a lesson in patience,” Ignis said in an annoyingly even tone. “I’ll keep you on edge until you’re begging me to let you come, but you won’t beg me, will you? Because you’re not allowed to speak so all you can do is lay there and take it. Is that what you want, my dear Prompto?”

“N-no, please, Sir.” Prompto pleaded mindlessly, pulling on his restraints futilely. “Please, I’ll be good. It won’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t,” Ignis said, his hands running up Prompto’s calves. “I’d hate to have to punish you. You were being such a good boy for me.”

Prompto whimpered. He was starting to feel dizzy. Ignis’ words seemed to ignite something in him that he’s never felt before. His body was starting to feel heavy and he can’t seem to focus. He just desperately wants to be good for him – wants to hear Ignis call him a _good boy_.

Prompto distantly hears the sound of a condom wrapper being ripped open and then he feels Ignis’ hands on his legs, positioning his legs over Ignis’ thighs. Prompto takes a few deep breathes before Ignis’ lines up, just pressing the tip in and holding himself there before sliding all the way inside in one smooth thrust.

Ignis seems to know that Prompto doesn’t want gentleness right now so he doesn’t start slow like he did when he was opening him up on his fingers. Ignis pulls back until just the head of his cock remains inside and then grabs Prompto by the hips and yanks him back against his own in a deep thrust, a shiver running down Ignis’ spine at the loud, animal-like sound Prompto makes when he bottoms out.

Prompto’s crying now, trying to meet Ignis’ rough thrusts until it’s too much and he goes limp and plaint in Ignis’ hands. He just lays there and takes it, letting Ignis move him, fuck him, and use him the way he seems to need it right now.

Because that’s all he has to do – he doesn’t have to think. He doesn’t have to restrain himself or figure out what to do or make any decisions. Ignis was doing that for him. All he had to do was listen – listen and obey. Iggy would take care of the rest and take care of him.

He always did.

Prompto felt himself sinking into an odd calm. He was still aware of the overwhelming pleasure assaulting his body, being fucked up the bed with the force of Ignis’ thrusts, letting Ignis use his body for his own pleasure.

He was floating.

Distantly, Prompto heard Ignis’ speaking to him, his voice low and rough. “Astrals, look at you. You’re so good. Taking my cock so well. You’re such a good boy, Prompto.”

That praise again… it makes something twist and ache in Prompto’s chest.

 _Yes, I am,_ Prompto thought with a surge of pride. _I’m a good boy._

“Do you want to come?” Ignis panted, his hips continuing to piston inside him. “Answer me.”

“Yesyesyesyes,’ Prompto babbles mindlessly, the words torn from his throat. “ _Please, please, please, pl-”_

“Then come for me,” Ignis commands, giving him a particularly sharp thrust that makes his eyes roll back in pleasure. Ignis doesn’t even have time to wrap his hand around his cock before there’s a roaring sound in his ears, deafening him to everything else as his back arched off the bed with a silent scream as he comes completely untouched.

“Prompto?” Ignis rasped, his hips stuttering in shock, a groan wrenching from his lips as Prompto clenches tightly around him. Prompto’s never managed to come untouched before. Arousal pools hot and heavy in his stomach as he watches Prompto come violently, his body writhing and twisting beneath him likes he’s having a tantrum.

“ _Fuck –_ “ Ignis cursed, his hands tightening on Prompto’s hips as he continues to thrust inside Prompto’s tight channel, chasing his own orgasm. “Did you come just from me fucking you? _Ngh,_ you’re so perfect, darling. So good, such a good boy.” Ignis groaned into his ear.

Prompto sobbed through his orgasm, and for the first time all day, his mind is wonderfully and blissfully silent. He feels like he’s floating, happy to be little more than a warm body for Ignis to fuck and use however he wants, and that’s the last thought that drifts through his mind as his vision goes white.

Prompto doesn’t know how much time has passed when he blinks and realizes he’s no longer blindfolded and his arms are no longer tied above his head.

 _Oh_ , he thought belatedly, blinking up at the ceiling. _I must have passed out._

Then Prompto becomes aware of fingers softly carding through his hair and he turns his head to the side tiredly. Ignis’ hand slips down to cup Prompto’s cheek, his thumb gently caressing his cheekbone.

“Are you with me, love?” Ignis’ voice is soft and warm and Prompto sighs in contentment as his low baritone washed over him. He’s smiling, pressing a kiss to Ignis’ palm as he grins dopily at him. Prompto nods, but he’s already forgotten the question.

“Come here, darling,” Ignis says sweetly, gently pulling Prompto into his arms and laying his head down on his chest, carding his fingers through Prompto’s hair, his nail gently scraping against his scalp.

Seconds stretch into minutes and Prompto quickly loses track of time laying in Ignis’ arms, safe and content, and he doesn’t feel the need to move just yet. He feels high, like he took one too many drags of what he dubs Gladio’s supply of weed as _The Good Stuff_. It leaves him feeling dopey and out of it for hours.

Prompto shifts in Ignis’ arms with a sigh, shivering and huddling closer for warmth.

“Are you back with me?” Ignis’ whispered softly.

Prompto swallows, his eyes falling shut and tried to concentrate on the feeling of Ignis’ fingers running through his hair to give himself something to focus on.

“Yeah,” Prompto manages after what is probably far too long after Ignis asked him the question.

“How are you feeling?”

Prompto nuzzled his face against Ignis’ collarbone. He wanted to tell him he’s never felt anything like that before, that it was so good and that he’s never come so hard in his life, that his cock ached just thinking about how hard he came – that Ignis made him feel so good that he blacked out. He wanted to say all those things and more but the part of his brain that grasped language didn’t want to function properly.

“Good,” Prompto mumbled finally.

“I want you to take some deep breathes for me, okay, Prompto?” Ignis said gently, pulling back so he can see Prompto’s face.

Prompto blinked in confusion but obeyed, slowly inhaling and feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath.

“That’s good,” Ignis murmured, eyeing him carefully. “One more time.”

“Wh – why?” Prompto asked, his hand snaking around Ignis’ wrist when he noticed the hint of concern in Ignis’ eyes. “Iggy, I’m okay.”

“Forgive me,” Ignis smiled, eyes fond. Even when Prompto was still out of it he managed to worry about others first. “It was intense and I wasn’t prepared for how fast you slipped into subspace. I just didn’t want you falling too far to come back up.”

Ignis rose from the bed to get Prompto a bottle of water and press it into his hand. Prompto takes it from him gratefully, taking a few sips and feeling the last of the fog lift.

“What -” Prompto gasped, finishing the bottle of water. “What’s subspace?”

“It is caused by a surge of adrenalin and endorphins in your body when you experience what we just did.“ Ignis explained gently. “Side effects of that can include difficulty communication or think clearly, and the sensation as though one is floating. Typically, people describe it as an out-of-body experience. Does that sound familiar?”

“Yeah, it felt like that.” Prompto agreed, laughing softly. “Man, I didn’t know something like that was possible.”

“You came untouched,” Ignis said, his voice holding a note of awe in it. “I’ve never seen you respond like that before. You were magnificent.”

Prompto blushed, heat crawling up his neck and he had to stop the urge to hide. “Would you, uh… be willing to do that again? I mean, not _right now,_ but when I need to, y’know, get outside my head for a little while?”

Ignis’ eyes softened and he pulled the blond back into his arms.

“It would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is 3 hours late but at least I finished it!! I had to go to the hospital so I didn't manage to finish this one on time. I hope to get back on track, but if I don't whelp, expect each story to be a day late. XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this one! Kudo's and comments are loved! <3


End file.
